


The Pants

by darkangel86



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019) RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, M/M, Neck Kissing, Porn with Feelings, Riding, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 07:24:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18331352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel86/pseuds/darkangel86
Summary: Tyler's breath caught in his throat, as his head fell back against Michael's shoulder."Michael," He moaned, and behind him he heard the other man groan. "Please." He begged.





	The Pants

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Therealdeo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Therealdeo/gifts).



> I am only posting this because my bestie posted her rpf today and if she can do it, so can I. Its been quite some time since I wrote any RPF, let alone shared it anywhere so please be gentle. Uh, definitely nervous about sharing this. But she encouraged me to so I am. I wrote this after the pants incident during the Texas weekend because I was, ahem, inspired after the video. That’s literally all I can say about this. And its just pure smut with a hearty side of feelings, good grief.

Tyler's breath caught in his throat, as his head fell back against Michael's shoulder. 

"Michael," He moaned, and behind him he heard the other man groan. "Please." He begged.

"So fucking beautiful," Michael breathed heavily against Tyler's ear as he tightened his grip on his leaking cock, jacking his hand quicker. This wasn't going to last long for either of them at this rate, he could tell. "How am I supposed to stay away? Always so gorgeous, taunting me, teasing me. Even with all our friends around, everyone taking pictures and posting videos, you're still looking at me like that." Michael tightened his grip and Tyler gasped, arching his back.

"L-like what?" Tyler found the breath to ask somehow, surprising himself.

"Like you could devour me." Michael said and Tyler gasped, thrusting up into his grasp, coming with a force that stole his very breath.

"Take me back to your room, right now, and I can promise you I fucking will," Tyler said as he turned to face this man that had swept into his life and knocked his world off kilter. 

Michael groaned. He'd let Tyler eat him alive if he asked nicely. And maybe if he was lucky, he'd even find out who made the sinfully delicious pants he was wearing after all.

***

Tyler groaned. The angle wasn't perfect but he'd worked with less and he wanted to be ready when Michael was. 

Thank god someone thought to pack lube, Tyler thought as he pressed a second finger into himself, working them slowly in and out. The burn felt amazing. He shifted, spreading his legs further apart and sliding down, pressing his leaking cock against the bed. He moaned. God, the need to come again was already so bad that Tyler could feel it building and pooling in him. He arched his back, pulling his fingers from his greedy hole. It wouldn't do him any good to come so soon. He'd already come once and he was determined not to come again until Michael was buried balls deep inside of him. Just picturing Michael buried deep in him, pounding his ass, Tyler felt a rush of warmth all over him.

_Fuck_. Just the thought alone sent a shiver down Tyler's spine. He closed his eyes and worked his mouth faster down the cock in his mouth, greedy for the taste of the other man. It was intoxicating. Damn this man that had so quickly and easily gotten under his skin. Opening his eyes he looked up in time to see Michael's head fall back against the bed, his mouth fall open in a silent plea and Tyler knew he was fucked completely for this asshole. God damn him.

“If this... is what... a hand job in the middle... of the street gets me, I may have to consider doing it more often,” Michael groaned as his head thumped back against the bed, his hand tangled in Tyler's sweaty hair as the man between his legs was keeping good at his promise.

“You risk giving me another hand job anywhere that could get us caught or arrested and I'll never let your dick anywhere near my mouth again. You got me?” Tyler warned before diving back in and devouring Michael's cock once more. He was sure there was an agreement lost somewhere in all of Michael's moans, groans and swears.

“You loved it,” Michael smirked, panting as he tried to catch his breath. Even now he couldn't stop the cockiness, pun not intended.

“You have no proof,” Tyler said as he pulled back, letting Michael's cock slip from his lips with an indecent pop.

“Had all the proof I needed all over my hand and the front of those stupid pants of yours,” Michael laughed, gasping when he felt Tyler's teeth sink into his thigh ever so slightly.

“Those were nice pants,” Tyler pouted and Michael grinned. Of course they were. That's what had started the entire thing. Tyler's ass in the nice pants. Michael was only human.

“If you can ever tell me who made the damn things, I'll buy you another pair,” Michael said, laughing outright at the smile on Tyler's face. He knew he was fucked from the first time he'd ever made the other man smile. He'd known from that very second he'd do anything to keep it there.

“How about for now though,” Tyler said, the smile dropping and Michael's breath hitching as it formed a smirk he knew to well. “You be a good little cowboy and let me take you for a ride?” And fuck him, Michael felt his brain short circuit. “I thought you might like that.” 

“You will never hear me complain about that.” Michael said and Tyler grinned as he settled himself astride Michael's hips, his cock slick and leaking and sliding in-between his cheeks. Tyler couldn't help but gasp as he moved slowly, back and forth, reveling in the feeling. “Fuck,” He heard Michael curse and he smirked.

“I do like the way your mind works.” Tyler said, reaching behind him to grasp Michael's cock and position it at his entrance. Below him he felt the other man stiffen. “No. You don't think I was only taking care of you, do you? Honey. I multitask. Get you nice and wet and open myself up at the same time. I promise, I'm good.” He said with a smile as he slowly began to lower himself down onto Michael's cock.

“How the fuck are you real?” Michael asked rhetorically, his mouth falling open as he gasped for breath at how hot and tight and just fucking right Tyler felt.

“Fuck.” Tyler gasped, laughing slightly as he let his head hang downward, his hands on Michael's chest, nails digging into the skin. “You feel really fucking good.”

“Stroke my ego some more, baby,” Michael said with a smirk, wincing slightly when Tyler dug his nails in just enough that he was sure the skin broke. “Fine, fuck, sorry.”

“You never stop, do you?” Tyler asked, ever so slowly moving his hips. The stuttered breath that left Michael's lips was exactly what he was looking for. “Always with the mouth on you.”

“You fucking love it.” Michael dared him to deny it.

“Maybe I do,” Tyler admitted thoughtfully as he slid his hands up Michael's chest, up his shoulders until they came to rest on either side of his head. He grinned. “Now. I'd hold on if I were you, cowboy.”

Michael was fairly certain he'd lived a good life. He'd been a good boy. Loved his mama. Did well in school. Respected every girl he'd ever dated. Hell, he even helped old ladies cross the street and yet for some reason he was destined to die with his dick in the tightest fucking vice of a body, of the hottest god damned man he'd ever laid eyes on, fucking himself like it was some mission in life and Michael was ready to go out with a smile on his fucking face.

“Come back to me,” Tyler said, grasping Michael's hair and pulling hard on his curls. He smiled, breathless when the other man seemed to come out of his thoughts and focus once again on him. “Thought I'd lost you there for a second,” He panted as he continued to move up and down, taking all of Michael's cock each time, feeling it hit that perfectly sweet spot inside of him with each downward motion.

“Never.” Michael gasped, grasping Tyler's ass and thrusting up, hard, making them both gasp.

“Smooth... talking... cowboy...” Tyler said, in-between breaths and Michael surged up, smashing their lips together in a fierce kiss.

“Only for you, baby,” He said, biting his bottom lip before flipping them far too easily if you asked Tyler, and setting a brutal pace as he fucked into him. Burying his face into Tyler's neck, he set to sucking hard, intent on marking this man that had walked into his life and fucked it up in the best way possible.

“You piece of shit. If Carina sees this, she'll-” Tyler tried, his back arching just right as Michael hit his prostate almost too hard, causing his vision to white out.

“She'll only have her self to blame since she introduced us.” Michael finished, grinning at the dark bruise already forming. He laughed, proud of himself. It quickly turned into a startled moan as Tyler's body clamped down around him. “Fuck, Tyler.”

“Fuck you,” Tyler laughed, tears running down his cheeks as he arched his back once more, his hand wrapped around his painfully hard cock, jerking it sloppily. “Make me cum. Stop showing off and make me cum.”

Something shifted in Michael and suddenly it wasn't play time anymore. With one hand cupping Tyler's face, he leaned down and captured his lips, tasting the salt from his tears, licking into his mouth and groaning as Tyler's tongue danced with his own. Michael's other hand planted itself at Tyler's hip, gripping the bed sheets tightly to steady himself as he fucked into Tyler, who had set his whole stupid world on fire.

“What keeps pulling you away from me?” Tyler asked, breathless.

“Not pulling away from you,” Michael said with a lazy smile, still thrusting into Tyler with a hard pace. He could feel his release building and he knew Tyler was on the edge just from the glazed look in his eyes. 

“Then what?” His lover asked, gasping.

“Can't stop thinking about you, is all,” Michael smirked, because no thank you, he was not about to drop some soppy romantic bullshit monologue about how Tyler had changed his life for the better since he'd come into it. Even if that was the truth. Now was not the fucking time. “How good you feel, how tight your ass is. Like you were made for my dick.” Tyler gasped and that was it, he was gone. Michael felt his release splatter all over their stomachs.

“Don't stop, please.” Tyler said, biting his lip and Michael, never one to deny such a request, did just that. Of course it didn't take long, not with Tyler's hands buried in his curls, tugging his head down until their mouths met. His tight little hole, wet and squelching, the sounds echoing throughout their room, their harsh panting all he could hear and then Michael was coming as well. He shook and shouted through his release, his arms giving out and collapsing down on top of Tyler, not at all surprised to find himself being held by the other man. What did surprise him was coming back to himself minutes later and realizing Tyler was singing softly under his breath. That was new.

“That's new,” Michael comments, his voice sluggish. “The singing. Never done that before, not with me, at least.”

“Hmm. Seemed appropriate.” Tyler said, not elaborating further but Michael smiled when he felt lips pressed to his brow. Maybe he'd tell Michael later about the slipped 'I love you' or maybe he'd keep that to himself. For now Tyler was content to bask in the afterglow of a good fuck with his cowboy.

“We need a shower or we're gonna stick together,” Michael muttered, not at all happy sounding. 

“How about a bath instead? My legs aren't exactly up to a shower yet.” Tyler suggested, sighing happily when Michael agreed with a quick kiss to his lips before gently rolling off of him and making his way towards the bathroom with a promise to carry him to the tub once the water was ready. Stupid romantic cowboy. How was he supposed to resist this man? With a sigh he decided he wasn't so why fight it?

“Now who's slipping away from who?” Michael asked, startling Tyler out of his thoughts, smiling softly down at him.

“Sorry to break it to you, Vlamis but you're stuck with me.” Tyler mumbled against Michael's neck as the younger man easily picked him up and settled him against his chest.

“Not gonna hear me complain,” Michael replied and Tyler grinned.

“Wait til you hear how much those pants cost.” And Michael couldn't help it, he threw his head back and laughed. Yeah. He was just fine being stuck with this guy. Completely fine actually.

**Author's Note:**

> I... have no excuse for any of this.


End file.
